


i do not come from adam’s rib

by seagrey



Series: renouncement [1]
Category: Christian Bible, Christian Lore
Genre: Christianity, Other, Poetry, Profanity, Rage, Sacrilege, renouncement, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagrey/pseuds/seagrey





	i do not come from adam’s rib

  1. they told me i was the Bride of Christ



that my body was a temple for   His   Spirit

so i commissioned michelangelo to paint the

                                     roof of my mouth

baptised myself in holy water

and frankincense

and myrrh

                 dressed my body as an altar

                                         in copper

                                        and silver

                                         and blood

                                                       i did not braid my hair, did not wear tassels, did not speak

except to pray

i stopped eating apples and all other questionable fruits

went serpent-hunting on friday nights

and preached in the streets on Saturday mornings

i drank only His Blood,                                               ate only His Body,

                                        and fasted in-between

but my mother’s mother’s mother’s curse still haunts me

 

  1. they crucified me for the abyss at the apex of my hips



and forgot that in the last Book,

                           i will be resurrected

forgot that the Holy Spirit was once

                           named Sophia

forgot that humankind was not Good

                         without the woman

 

  1. but mine is not the kingdom



not the power

not the glory           forever

amen

 

  1. so i set fire to this cathedral



and, burning, curse Your names

 

  1. because, dear Jesus, i will not amen to the pain



ripping through the rift in the middle of my hips

as i        bring              forth                     life

too

the king of kings was never limited to a cock

ask the ancients what was Y-H-W-H’s other name

 

  1. and i will not amen to the appropriation,



the bastardisation

of my name

i am no help-meet

i was named after the Holy Ghost

i am “life-saver,” “life-bringer”

                                             and no man will rule over me

i will wear the crown of thorns until my kingdom comes

my glory be done

now and forever            amen

 

  1. i hope You break Your teeth on my hard heart, Messiah



i hope your fist is torn

bloody from knocking on my door

i hope Your pain makes You ask Your Father once more

ask Him why He forgot what He made good in the garden

                      ask Him why

 

  1. _then tell him no_



_do not kiss the traitor’s cheek_

_refuse the crown of thorns_

_do not carry the cross_

_do not rise again in three days_

 

  1. only then         



perhaps i’ll let

You and Your ilk in

 


End file.
